Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Anthony's Journey
by grigsbyanthony
Summary: Anthony, a 13 year old, finds him self in the Pokemon Mystery world. At first he is excited, until he learns what the world is really like. Avoiding death and making enemies, Anthony has to find out why he was brought here. With the help of his shy partner and a few others, Anthony will have an adventure that could either kill him or get him home. Rated T for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

"Nope." I said silently to myself as I rolled over in my bed, causing my pillow to fall off the edge and hit my dog. "It's Saturday. No school for me." I thought reassuringly, groaning as I reached for my fallen pillow. Rolling back onto my side, I began plotting what I was to do on this ever so crappy weekend. There was no chance of going outside, as the hail and wind combination caused a painful wave of pellets every few seconds you were out there. Technology was out of the question, the unusually strong winds managed to knock over all of the power lines within the area I lived in. "Thanks for nothing." I said angrily eying my Macintosh. "Stupid battery life." I said looking around the room for more options. My eyes finally met with my blue 3DS XL. "Guess I'll have to resort to Pokemon." I said, trying to be upset but instead becoming rather giddy. All of a sudden, without command, I began to drift in to sleep once more.

Upon waking up, I realized that where I realized that where I had awoken was not my house. "What." I commented confused, only to be met with an echo. Unlike my usual surroundings, the place I was in seemed to have no floor. But yet, I was somehow still standing up perfectly. Another differing characteristic was the sickening amount of aurora like waves consisting of different colors. Every time I looked at them directly, I got somewhat of a mild headache. After what had seemed like 15 minutes, a disembodied voice finally spoke. "Welcome to the world of Pokemon!" It said a bit overenthusiastically. "HOLY BAJEZUES!" I screamed, falling backwards only to be caught by some invisible force. While being brought back to my feet, the voice continued to speak. "I am about to ask you a series of questions that will determine who you will become in due time. Are you ready?" It asked, quite seriously. The voice sounded almost female. "This seems vaguely familiar…" I muttered to myself, completely ignoring the voice. "Wait a second… Why am I forgetting things?" I attempted to ask the voice. "You will learn over time. Are you ready?" the voice replied. "Uh… Sure?" I answered carefully. "Great!" the voice exclaimed, happy once more. "First scenario… A test is coming up. How do you study for it?" "Truthfully huh…" I thought to myself. "Well, I would usually avoid studying and play. I think it's just because of my overconfidence in my knowledge though." "Interesting…" The voice replied, seemingly making a mental note. "Have you ever created a pitfall trap?" It asked again. "Technically, yes. But I never made anybody fall through it." "Okay…" It said again, taking a bit to think. "Why am I telling this... thing what it wants?" I pondered. "For some reason I naturally trust it… But it could be playing ricks on me. I best be careful." I finally decided. "Question 3, do you like pranks?" "Do I?!" I said with a laugh. I prank someone whenever I get the chance to. It's just instinct." "Fourth question," the voice continued without taking the time to process my answer. "Are there many things you would like to do in life?" "Of course." I said almost on instinctively. "Okay. Now the final question; your friend is being bullied. What do you do?" "Okay…" I said, trying to think this one out. "I would probably say something to direct the bully's attention towards me. Depending on the situation, what I would say would vary though." I answered as truthfully as I could. "There was no way I could ever take on a bully. Good thing I'm fast, though." I thought.

"Thank you for your cooperation." The voice told my, void of gratitude. It almost seemed like it was bipolar. "I have determined what Pokemon you are to be." "POKEMON?!" I yelled. "It did say something about Pokemon in the beginning… Welcome to the world of Pokemon. What is that supposed to- Oh crap." "From how you answered those questions, I have determined that you are in fact… A Pikachu." "Before I could interfere, I felt a burning sensation all over my body. Soon after, I doubled over in pain, as my skin felt like it was peeling off. Looking at my hands, the skin peeled away to reveal yellow paw like hands that were covered in a thin layer of fur. Following with my chest, which was covered in a thicker layer of fur. My ears began to grow upwards as the spiked at the top. Just when I thought it was over, the place where my tail bone would be began to stretch and zigzag forming a lightning bolt like tail. Looking up at the lights once more, the voice said "Sleep tight, Anthony." I then blacked out.

* * *

**BLOOPBLOPPBBOOBLBPBPPBOBPBO. Here is chapter one. I hope you liked it.**

**Also, if you have any suggestions for the partner Pokemon, give em to me. I might do Riolu, but if I get a better idea I might use it. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a start, screaming a slew of random words. After many minutes of freaking out and shouting regrets, I slowly began to calm down. I quickly surveyed my surroundings in a rather twitchy manner. I was on what seemed to be a beach. "This is way too perfect to be a local beach." I thought nervously. I had been lying directly in front of the water, almost as if I had purposely been placed there. But by whom? Hearing a small rustle, I quickly snapped my head to the left, my eyes meeting a large, menacing cave. "Not going in there..." I muttered. Something felt off about the way I shifted in the sand. My legs and arms didn't feel right, as if I had never used them before. I felt wet, too. Had I been washed up on shore? "I'm asking too many questions!" I thought to myself, face palming. That's when I knew something _was _wrong. When my hand had made contact with my face, I didn't feel the familiar slight grasp of my fingers around my face. Instead, my fingers seemed stubby, and upon contacting my face, I felt what seemed to be... fur? Everything froze. The test. The beach. Everything seemed vaguely familiar. "This is so cliche..." I thought aloud, as I tediously and nervously peered down at my waist. It was covered in yellow fur, just as I thought. I had anticipated to remain calm during the ordeal, but I instead did the opposite. "OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. In a panicked flurry, I attempted to stand up forgetting about my new legs. Screaming all the way, I toppled into the water.

* * *

"Why am I doing this?" I thought, gripping my relic tightly. "I won't go through with it. Why do I even try?" I continued, exhausted. Today had been a _very _bad day. On the way here, not only had I tripped and fallen down a hill, but I also managed to get mugged by a swarm of Beedrill. Being a fighting type had its advantages, but nothing helped me against bug _or_ flying types. I tried my best at fighting them off, but I only managed to pick off a small bit of the swarm. They were obviously recently evolved, as they let me live. A normal batch of Beedrill would of killed me without hesitation. They took everything, my Poke, my berries, and my map. But I had managed to keep my prized fragment safe though. I don't know how I would react with it being taken away from me. I managed to crawl myself here, but why? Why was I so bent on joining an exploration team? It was rumored that my species of Lucario and Riolu weren't exactly the social type. There had been a particularly grisly story about a random drunk picking a fight with my father, which resulted in the drunk becoming mentally disabled. True or not, my kind weren't liked around these parts. But yet I still chased my dreams of becoming a famous explorer. "Might as well..." I muttered, quietly padding over to the small gate that rested above the ground. I had always been particularly terrified of this gate, but for a really stupid reason. I was afraid that somebody underneath the gate would tickle my feet. I've had this fear ever since I was a kid, when my parents and I had taken a trip up to the mountains. We had to pass by the guild, and we stopped there while my Dad tried to convince my Mom that we weren't lost. I spotted the gate and tip toed over to it. The gate keeper must have noticed I was a child, and decided to spook me. Unknowingly, I walked onto the gate, marveling at the beauty of the Wigglytuff Guild. That's when he tickled my feet. normally I would've been temporarily startled, and I would've gotten over it in a matter of seconds. But everything went wrong. I tumbled backwards, giggling. But I stumbled a little to far and lost my balance, which caused me to fall off a nearby cliff. I screamed so loud that I think maybe the gate keepers ears bled. I got my fathers attention, but it was too late. I was already half way down the cliff. I groped everywhere for a root or a rock, but to no avail. Realizing that it was all over, I went limp and began to cry. It seemed that I was falling forever. Suddenly and to my surprise, I saw my Dad, running down the side of the cliff. He had told me of a special technique that ran in our family, and he must have been using it. He was covered in a blue aura, running at a seemingly impossible speed. I recently learned that this move was known as "Extremespeed". He saved me at the last moment, but at a cost. He took the fall for me. Luckily, he wasn't impaled by the intimidating pointed rocks, but he still fell 20 feet. He was in the hospital for weeks, and the incident was never mentioned again. "But why am I afraid of the tickling?" I groaned. "Why not the cliff?" I glared at the gate. I wasn't in the mood to deal with this. Not today. I sulked back down the long flight of stairs that led to the guild, aiming to visit the beach. Glancing at the sun set, I remarked "The Krabby will be putting on quite the show tonight." For the first time in a while, I smiled.

I was right. The beach _was_ beautiful. The Krabby shot bubbly beams from their claws, seemingly by magic. The bubbles were illuminated some how by the setting sun. I could sit here and watch them all evening. Admiring the bubbles abruptly ended when I heard the gurgled yells of another Pokemon. Snapping my head towards the point of origin, I saw something that made me burst into laughter. A Pikachu was flailing in the shallow water, as if he couldn't swim. After minutes of laughing, I realized that the Pikachu seriously was struggling. I dropped my relic, letting it embed itself in the sand. I sprinted over to the Pikachu, grabbing him from under the arms and pulling him up. The Pikachus thrashing soon came to an end, as I guessed he had ran out of energy. The Pikachu sat up, panting. he slowly turned to me, which caused a whole new series of yells. The Pikachu shot up, but fell backwards clumsily. "IT'S OKAY! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" I screamed. To my surprise, the Pikachu stopped and stared. After a few moments of awkward silence, the yelling continued. "A TALKING RIOULU! HOLY CRAP!" The Pikachu exclaimed, managing to stand up. "Why wouldn't I talk?" I argued. "POKEMON AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TALK!" The Pikachu replied seriously. "Pokemon aren't even supposed to exist!" The Pikachu finished, calming down. Confused, I asked "What do you mean we aren't supposed to exist?" I was always the kind of Pokemon to question things. "I'm-I'm not from here..." The Pikachu stammered, inspecting himself. "Really?" I scoffed. It was rare that a Pokemon from another town visited this place. But Pikachu weren't common around here... "Where are you from?" The Pikachu examined himself further and finally replied. "I'm human. Or at least I was. I have no idea where I am or why I'm here." the Pikachu answered in a surprisingly serious tone. "You look like a Pokemon to me." I replied plainly. "But I wasn't one before!" The Pikachu said angrily. "I just remember falling asleep. Everything else is a blur." He continued, going from mad to sad. Being a Riolu, I became sympathetic towards him."Well... Do you remember your name?" I questioned. "Yeah... I think it's Anthony. But I don't know what's real or not right now." The Pikachu answered, feeling around his fur. "Well that's a start!" The Riolu said with false cheerfulness. "I guess..." Anthony muttered. "What's your name?" The Pikachu added in. "My name is Issac. Nice to meet you."

* * *

I stood there examining the Riolu known as "Issac". His fur was a bit darker than a normal Riolu, but otherwise he was pretty normal. For a Pokemon. He seemed about my age, 12 or 13. I think. I looked past Issac. "Is that yours?" I asked, pointing my stubby finger towards a rock like piece embedded in the sand. "The relic?" He said pointing a finger behind his back. "Yeah that's mine." "Well, somebody is trying to take it." I said plainly. "WHAT?!" He screamed, twisting his body around at lightning fast speeds. It's just a rock. Why was he so worried about it? "Huh?" The Pokemon to the far left grunted. Anthony recognized this Pokemon as a Zubat. This whole scenario seemed strangely familiar. There was another Pokemon to the right, which was easily identified as a Koffing. Why were they here? "PUT THAT DOWN!" Issac continued, anger visible in his eyes. "And why would we do that?" The Zubat replied in a cool voice. "This might be worth something." "It's mine though!" Issac yelled charging at the Zubat. "Doesn't matter. We're doing it because we _know_ we can get away with it. A wimp like you can't do squat to stop us." The Zubat answered calmly, dodging Issac's attack with ease. The Zubat and Koffing both swiftly maneuvered past Issac, stopping in front of the cave entance. "If you want your relic so badly," The Zubat began, somehow displaying the relic. "You'll come and get it." The Zubat ended, cackling in unison with Koffing. Their figures soon faded in with the shadow of the cave, their maniacal laughing soon becoming UN-audible. I expected Issac to sprint after them to retrieve the stolen item, but instead, Issac just sunk to his knees, becoming depressed in a matter of seconds. "Issac, why are you letting them get away?!" I asked, shocked by Issac's actions. "You don't understand..." Issac whispered. "I'm too weak. I'll never be able to take them on." Without thinking, I said "Then I'll go with you!" At this Issac looked up, eyes red. "Really?" Issac muttered enthusiastically. "I don't know how to fight... But if your relic really means that much to you, I'll help you get it back. "THANK YOU!" Issac exclaimed jumping up and hugging me. For once instead of being upset, I was fine with him hugging me. Maybe it's because he's a Riolu.

We entered the cave and I immeaditely knew something was off. The cave felt cold and still. Issac clearly noticed me, and said "This is a Mystery Dungeon." "A Mystery Dungeon?" That name sounds familiar... "What's a mystery dungeon?" I inquired. "I don't know. I don't think anybody knows _exactly_. All I truly know is that the layouts of dungeons never stay the same. The Pokemon in these dungeons are also very... hostile. We'll have to be careful." Right as he finished something hard and painful hit me in the side, causing my to fly half way across the room we were in. I got up in time to see Issac use what I think was a force palm on what was revealed to be a Shellos. It flew across the room as I did and hit a wall. It didn't get up. Issac quickly rushed to my aid, helping me wipe the remains of the mud slap off my fur. I slowly walked over to the Shellos, making sure that it didn't get back up and try to attack me. I examined it and came to realize that it wasn't breathing. "It's... Dead." I said solemnly. "I know." Issac replied nonchalantly, picking up what seemed to be money. "Why are you treating this like it's and everyday thing?" I yelled, upset. "Because it _is _an everyday thing." Issac said sincerely. "Ever since a Time Gear went missing, it's what we had to do. It was either him or us, Anthony." He finished, picking up a blue berry. I stared quietly at the Shellos. "What's a Time Gear?" I asked, wanting to know the reason behind this pointless death. "A Time Gear is a fragment of sorts that rests in multiple places scattered around in random locations." Issac answered. "They keep time flowing. And if one of them were to be taken..." Issac hesitated for a little, as if remembering a bad memory. "They area would stop. Nothing would be living or moving. Just gray going in every direction, void of beauty. They play a major factor in the reason to why Mystery Dungeons were created." Making a gesture towards the entirety of the cave. "..." I replied, staying silent. "Here." Riolu said, offering me a berry. "It's an Oran Berry. It'll help with the pain." I took it and studied it further. I wasn't particularly hungry, but the berry looked appetizing, but odd at the same time. I took a small bite of it and was immediately met with what I can only describe as heaven. It tasted delicious. I practically swallowed the last bit down, nearly choking. I was filled with renewed energy. "Let's continue." Issac commanded, a small grin forming on his face.

* * *

** Well that's it for chapter two. I made it really long, just for you!**

**LOOK AT MA SICK RHYMES YO!**

**I had to go with a PMD2 story line because it's the most emotional. I love it!**

**Shout out to my friend RadioactiveSableye**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still need to edit, so don't worry if there are any mishaps. I'll fix them. **

* * *

We had been walking through the dungeon for at least 15 minutes. Issac hadn't talked in a while. Whenever I took a glance at him, he seemed to be in deep thought. I sighed, glancing at my feet. They were becoming damp with the water that came from an unknown source. For a while, I listened to the soft sound of my wet fur padding on the ground.

Eventually, I spotted a staircase. "What's that?" I asked Issac curiously. "Huh?" Issac whispered, his train of intense thought crashing. He turned his head towards the direction I was pointing my finger in. A smile came over his once serious face. "Nice eye Anthony!" he exclaimed, jogging over the cracked stone staircase. I slowly trudged over to the staircase, inspecting it further. I walked around it, inspecting it further. It seemed like a normal staircase, but deep inside I knew it wasn't. The air around it felt odd, almost as if the staircase was other worldly. I took my paw and slowly caressed it, the rough stone giving my hand a crude massage. Upon lifting my hand off of the stair case, my eyes went blurry. "Wha-" I managed to mutter, right before black clouds filled my vision.

My eyes snapped open, revealing a dull black and white version of the room. I stood up dizzily, my legs threatening to give out beneath me. I peered around the room, by head throbbing. There was no sign of Issac. Straining my eyes further, I noticed a small, slumped figure. "Issac!" I shouted joyfully, dragging myself to the other side of the room. Upon coming closer, the figure seemed to become more visible. It was in the dark corner of the room, breathing shallowly. "Issac?" I asked , worried. As the mysterious figure came into view, I nearly shrieked. The figure was not Issac, but a bloodied, half dead Shellos. The Shellos didn't seem to notice me though, and in a matter of seconds it stopped breathing entirely. "Keep it together Anthony!" I thought aloud. "Take that!" I heard a voice in the distance yell. Snapping around to the point of origin, I noticed two shadows advancing through the passage way we had previously come from. Seeking shelter, I hurriedly jumped for a nearby boulder, my stomach yowling in protest. Grasping my stomach, I peeked nervously over the top of the large rock. The shadows gre smaller and smaller, until it was revealed to be the Zubat and the Koffing we had encountered earlier. My cheeks sparked in anger, which frightened me. Letting out a small yelp, I tripped and rolled out of my cover, making plenty of noise. I quickly recovered and went into a defensive stance. It felt wrong, but it was the best I could do at this particular moment. To my surprise, the duo didn't notice me. They passed by me, or rather _through _me, hovering over to the recently deceased Shellos. "Am... Am I dead?" I whispered, my mind buzzing with curiosity.

"Is it dead yet?" the Zubat asked Koffing, who was floating over the limp body of the Shellos. "Yup." Koffing replied plainly, hovering skillfuly back over to his partner. "Good." Zuat replied, void of emotion. Zubat then turned around, revealing the relic that held great value to Issac. "Lets continue. Those wimps wouldn't go this far into a Mystery Dungeon. Well, if they have common sense." This got a laugh from Koffing, who was obviously quite stupid. Zubat gave Koffing a glare that shut him up, and they continued up the staircase that Issac and I had recently found.

Suddenly, my stomach lurched and I was out once more.

"Anthony!" I heard a gargled voice yell. "Anthony!", the voice said once more, more clear. I began to open my eyes, and was met with a harsh, bright light. "Anthony!" The voice said again, relieved. I used all the strength I could muster to push my self up, rubbing my head as I did so. "Thank God, I thought you were dead!" The voice continued. To my surprise, I smelled a familiar scent. "Issac?" I said raspily, turning my head to where my ears had darted to. "Are you okay?" Issac asked, fishing another blue berry from out of his pouch. "You just passed out for no reason!" He added, tearing off a chunk of the berry and handing it to me. I nibbled at it, and soon enough I had enough energy to stand up. "Are you sure you're okay?" Issac asked, clearly worried for me. I stared at Issac, analyzing him. "I'm fine." I lied. "Maybe I'm just dehydrated or something." Issac stared at me silently. "You can tell me anything, Anthony. Just remember that." I was amazed. How could he trust somebody he had just met? For all I know I could be a killer, or an escaped convict. But yet, he gave me his trust. I just hoped I had no reason to lose it.

We continued up the staircase, Issac explaining that they disappeared after they were used. I gasped as I watched the stair case slowly evaporate into a thick purple mist.

After about 15 more minutes of walking, Issac said "The clearing should be coming up soon. They must be there." Issac face twisted into a frown. I decided not to ask why. After looking away from Issac for a split second, I heard a startled yell. I quickly snap my head to the left, where I saw an incapacitated Issac. Looking above him, I noticed another Shellos, with an angry scowl forming on it's face. It's attention snapped towards me, and it began to charge up another mud slap. Startled, I looked everywhere for a weapon, or something I could use to defend myself with. I found nothing. Instinctively, I began to run. It felt awkward running on my two feet, so I tried going on all fours. To my surprise, it felt normal, and I went a lot faster. Circling the Shellos and listening to it's frustrated cries, I tried thinking about Pikachu. They used electricity, right? I had no other option, so I halted to a stop. I began to charge electricity in my cheeks, seemingly without command. The Shellos quickly turned to me, but before it could attack, I shot a bolt of electricity directly at its face. It flew across the room, smashing against the ground. I heard the snapping of bones. Knowing it was dead, I sprinted over to Issac, snatching the bag from his grasp. I found the other half of the berry previously used on me, and shoved it in Issac's mouth. Issac immediately gained his energy back, sitting up and rubbing his side. "I think a couple of my ribs broke." Issac said, cringing in pain. He took another bite of his berry, which caused a snapping in his side. Moaning in pleasure, he took his paw and rubbed it against his side, feeling his repaired rib. "We should continue." Issac said, standing up and throwing the remains of the berry on the ground.

We encountered only two more Shellos before we reached the narrow passage way that led to the clearing. I noticed a small seed on the ground to the far right. I padded over to it, grabbing it firmly in my hand, I walked backed over to Issac, who was checking his inventory. "What is this?" I asked. Issac took the seed the seed and inspected it carefully, making sure not to grab it too tightly. Handing it back to me, he answered with a devious grin, "This is a blast seed. Be careful with it, it explodes." I stared at it, awestruck. A seed? That explodes? I concluded that it was a joke, and continued headfirst into the clearing, seed in hand.

Upon entering, I noticed the Zubat and Koffing conversing. Feeling brave, I began "Found you." Startled, Zubat and Koffing turned swiftly. Zubat, quickly regaining his cool posture, answered "Well. I didn't expect you to to live this long." He and Koffing came closer. "I guess we'll have to end you. Where no one can hear you scream."

Zubat charged at me, to which I responded with a swift dodge. Surprised that I had this kind of agility, I charged up another bolt and shot it at Zubat. He shrieked in pain, and it sounded like a mix between a dying cat and a screaming old lady. It was, needless to say, disturbing. I glanced over to Issac, who was fighting the Koffing rather skillfully. Then I remembered the seed. I stared at it as Zubat began to recover, shrieking in rage instead of pain. Without hesitation, I hurled the seed directly into Zubat's wing.

It was terrible. Upon making contact with the leathery wing of Zubat, it exploded, throwing all of us back. The Koffing was knocked out by the sheer force of the explosion, and luckily Issac was only thrown a few feet. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Zubat's wing exploded in a mess of skin and blood. Shards of bone flew in every direction, some hitting my face and lightly bouncing off. Soon enough it was over. What was left of Zuat laid sprawled on the ground, a huge bloody mess. Koffing was still out. Issac was the first to get up. He quickly ran over and assisted me in getting up. My leg hurt like crazy and my head was throbbing, just as it was in that odd dream.

Issac then ran over to the Zubat, avoiding the blood that surrounded him. He snatched the Relic up and ran back to me, hugging me with one arm. He then drew a peculiar looking orb from his bag, and threw it on the ground. We were engulfed in a bright light, and suddenly we were back on the beach. Issac tried picking me up, but I collapsed into the sand. The pain in my leg was unbearable. I passed out.

I woke up in what seemed to be a cavern. My throbbing migraine had become a dull ache. Upon trying to get up, I saw that my leg was wrapped in a crudely made splint. The pain had began to subside, but like his head, it was still aching. The cavern was shaped oddly; at the front of it the was an opening, almost like I looked down. I had been resting in a bed made of straw. At first sight it looked uncomfortable, but looks can be deceiving. "Issac!" I yelled, weakly. My throat hurt. I needed something to drink. Grabbing a nearby plank of wood, I used it as a makeshift crutch, positioning myself on it and standing up. It was weird to have a cast on a foot that you hadn't even used for an hour. I began to trudge away from the bed, eying the sun. It was a lot lower then it had been when he first woke up. It then occurred to me that I had passed out. But for how long. Passing an assortment of different items and berries, I found my way to the cave entrance. A long natural staircase was the only thing that was keeping me from the surface.

After minutes of tedious climbing, I finally got to the top, only to be stopped by Issac. "Whoa buddy, you're not supposed to be up!" He said surprised. He turned me around, ushering me back towards my bed. Sitting me back down, he opened up his pouch to retrieve a tube containing some kind of paste. Placing is down next to me, he began to peel the now bloodied rags off of my leg. He carefully placed the rags to in the corner of the room. He then grabbed the tube once more, twisting the lid off of it. He squeezed the blue paste into is palm, and began to slowly massage it into the wounded area. My leg immediately felt better, and soon enough I could move it without any pain. "What is this stuff?" I questioned, pointing towards the remains of the paste. "That's Oran berry paste." Issac responded, a slight smile forming on his face. "It's made out of that blue berry I gave you in the dungeon." "Oh." I said, putting the tube in Issac's bag. Issac saw me and asked "Do you want a bag of your own?" I looked at him happily. "I'd love one!" I said, retrieving the tube back from his bag. "can I keep this?" I asked. "Sure." Issac said, looking through the items at the side of the cavern.

"This will do." He commented, pulling up a light brown bag. He handed it to me, walking back over to the items. It fit me perfectly. I grazed the material with my fingers, pulling on the strap to test the durability. Issac walked back over to me, spreading items on the bed. "This one," Issac began, "is an escape orb." It was like the one Issac had thrown in the dungeon. Issac continued. "This one is a reviver seed." he said, picking it up. "This guy will save you in a time of need. They're really rare though, so try not to die." This got a laugh from me, and Issac smile widened. "And this is an Oran Berry." He finished, grabbing all of the items and placing them in my bag for me. "I've also got a bit of a present." Issac added, jogging over to the pile once more. He fished out a red scarf and threw it to me. I caught it and stared at it. "What is it?" I inquired, feeling the soft material. "It's a Zinc Bandana." Issac answered. "It raises your ability to endure special attacks." "Thanks!" I exclaimed, wrapping it around my neck.

The sun had gone down completely, and I began to tire. Yawing, I said good night to Issac and crawled back into the bed I had awoken in. I was to tired to ponder what had happened today, and I decided that I'd clear it up tomorrow. Turning on my side, I feel into a deep sleep.

I snapped awake, sitting up in my bed. I was sweating profusely, despite my abundance of fur. Getting up from my bed, I walked quietly over to the entrance of the cave, making sure not to wake Issac. My mind was telling me that I needed something. But what? I walked up the staircase and out into the wilderness.

It wasn't until I was in the middle of a forest until I stopped. My ears were twitching in every direction, hearing every little thing. I snapped my head in every direction, looking for something I didn't know about. It was driving me crazy. Suddenly, I lost control. On instinct, i went into what looked like a hunting stance. What am I doing? I began to crawl towards a tree, my ears pressed to the back of my head. I swallowed my breathing without command, and began to crawl up the tree with... claws? Upon reaching the top of the tree, I spotted a nest. In it was a resting Pidgey, along with a few eggs. Without any self control, I lunged forward, grabbing the Pidgey with my teeth by the neck.

"Anthony!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I didn't respond. I was cradling myself, my bloodied paws wrapped around my body. There was blood matting my fur, and more all over my muzzle. I was scared. Not because I had just killed an innocent wild Pokemon, but because I _liked_ it. The blood tasted good in my mouth. I had to restrain myself from licking my mouth. I glanced back at the mutilated, half eaten bird. It was just lying there. No need to waste food, right? "STOP IT!" I screamed, thumping myself repeatedly in the head. I heard rustling in the grass behind me and instinctively got into attack position. My eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, and Issac came through the vegetation. "Anthony?" Issac questioned. He spotted the bird and the blood on my fur. "It's okay." Issac said sympathetically. I got back into a fetal position and began to sob. Issac walked over and sat down next to me, "It happens to every predator Pokemon. Trust me, it wasn't easy for me either." "But - I - Thought - That - Pikachu - Was - Mouse - Pokemon!" I said, between sobs. "That was disproved years ago." Issac replied, putting his hand on my back. We sat there for at least 15 minutes, until I slowly drifted back into sleep.


End file.
